


Demons On The Run

by ReSolivagant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multiple Personalities, Strangers to Lovers, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: An almost perfect society where negative and stressful emotions are kept at bay. Reader (MC) is the daughter of two influential people, but for unknown reasons she doesn't meet her parent's expectations. She meets interesting people on her way to discovering herself and those who are like her.





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I gotta say I'm really proud of this idea I want to give it a proper development. Welcome, let the race begin.

 

 

 

 

**“Why?”**

–Dosage increase.

**“I don’t want to…”**

–Dosage increase.

**“You will become one of them, do you want that?”**

**“…No.”**

**“Then be a good girl and take it.”**

–Dosage increase.

 

 

_Beep Beep Beep….._

6:00 am blinks on the screen of your alarm clock, the beeping sound makes your pupils shut open and your hand aggressively turns off the alarm. You get out of bed but after a couple of steps you make a sudden stop and go back to your bed and fix everything until is immaculately done.

You run your thumb over your wrist, your fingertip traces over the small scar. After taking a shower you open your fridge and take out one of the pills and swallow it. Your pulse increases and you have to close your eyes because for a second everything becomes a blur.

_Use your formal uniform,_  your father told you the night before, there was a meeting and you were picked to escort the Crown and Scepter. Why would they propose for you to do it? To make you feel better? They loved you, in their own way they did… and you loved them, but even though they were the people you had known your whole life sometimes they felt like complete strangers.

The white uniform clings to your body perfectly, the black belt cinches your waist, the pants snug all the way from your waist down to your ankles enhancing your curves… you wonder if this should be called formal? Your hair decides to be problematic so you put it up in a ponytail, strays hair brush your temples and ears, and when you finally make it out of the door you look like a decent officer, a decent  _Angel._

“Looking good,” he tells you as soon as you walk into the room.

“Shut up,” you say with a smile, “I don’t like wearing white,” you pull the blazer down as if trying to cover your behind.

He raises an eyebrow, “Looks good on you.”

You roll your eyes, “don’t even.”

“What? Hahaha! Telling the truth and refrain from such attitudes you don’t want your _crystal_ to activate,” he arranges himself on the chair and starts tapping on the keyboard, the screens turn on and images of the halls, rooms and the exterior of the building pop on, “they are going out through the main entrance, you ride the same car as them, when you get there you need to escort them to the office on the top floor. They are meeting with friends but, oh well, you know formalities.”

“Got it,” you glance at your wrist to look at the time.

“Nice watch and nice way to cover that,” he gives you a last smile before turning to the screens again.

“Thanks, see you later, Seven.”

You stand next to the car when the doors of Heaven’s Gate open and a couple of  _Angels_ walk out, behind them the Scepter guides the Crown, her arm hooked around his. Her blonde hair shines beautifully and her green eyes gleam as she smiles at the passersby. He in the other hand wears no expression, even if people bow their heads and smile at him he pays no attention to them and you wonder… no, you shake your thoughts and open the door for the Crown to step in first.

“Good morning,” she greets with an angelic smile, you bow your head a bit.

For a moment, a second that seems like an eternity, his eyes meet yours. The color of his orbs remind you of the  _crystal_  inside your wrist and it’s as if you feel it reacting, twitching, your pulse accelerates, same side effect as the  _purifier_. He blinks his gaze away and the world starts moving, time goes forward and sounds fill the air again. You close the door behind him and get in the front seat.

You are relieved your destination is close and neither of them talks making the ride to C&R’s Building pretty quiet, though you are not able to determine if the silence is good or bad.

You are sure this task is a way to prove yourself, at least that’s how you feel your parents are taking it. But, seriously, what else can you do? What else do they want? You have dedicated yourself to them, to their dream of you becoming an  _Angel_ … but you are not their greatest achievement…

He is. The boy sitting behind you, he is the strongest, his body takes the  _purifier_  as if he was born for it. An obedient soldier, a faithful believer who doesn’t ask questions but follows his master blindly. The perfect  ** _Angel_** , the Crown’s right hand, the powerful Scepter.

C&R’s Building stands tall and it welcomes all of you with the formalities Seven mentioned earlier. You follow your orders and escort them until they enter the office where Heaven’s Gate most powerful partner and friend awaits, Jumin Han. The Crown’s future husband Jihyun Kim is there as well. The door closes and you with the rest of the  _Angels_  wait outside.

The closed-door meeting ends after a couple of hours and as you are to make your leave you are informed that the Crown stays behind, the Scepter is the only one going back to Heaven’s Gate.

“We are taking the smaller car,” the driver tells you.

You are about to open the copilot’s door when Sull stops you, “ride on the back,” he opens the back door and you hesitate to go in since the Scepter is standing there. The white-haired boy doesn’t look at you but uses his hand to let you know you can go in first. You scoot down the sit so he is able to sit next to you.

You have never talked to him, never been this close to him before… it’s awkward as hell and once again the _crystal_ in your wrist reacts to him, or is it you? You press your thumb over the band of your watch and somehow your eyes drop to his legs where he rests his hands, two white bands cover his wrists, he has two  _crystals_  in him.  _Why_? Isn’t the burden of living with one enough? The questions dance in your head and you know it’s a tune it’s not supposed to be playing, not when you are not allowed to think or to wonder.

If only your body was like his, your parents could be proud, you wouldn’t have to deal with constant dosage changes and checkups.

“Their daughter,” a voice sounds and at first you don’t know who is talking, “you are the doctors’ daughter.”

You finally react and turn to him, “Yes,” he is looking out of the window.

“How come you are an _Angel_ and not a scientist? Normally children follow their parent’s steps… normally anyways.”

“I…” you don’t know what to answer and you can feel Sull watching you on the corner of his eye.

“You?” he turns to you, “your parents are geniuses are you not?” a smile curls his lips up and a knot twists your stomach.

I am not. I am a burden. I am a weakling… a mistake.

The car stops and you open the door rapidly, the breeze hits your face and you feel like you can finally breathe. You don’t bother to look at him and he does the same, you just walk quietly behind him until you go inside and his personal _Angels_ are waiting for him.

As you make your way back to the _Angels_ ’ offices you can’t stop thinking about him, his eyes, his smile and his questions. It bothers you, it makes you what you are not supposed to do, WONDER.

You open the door of Seven’s office and he is not there, approaching his desk you see he is working and must be in the restroom or something. Your eyes wander on the screens and you notice something weird.

Shots of the Scepter are on one screen, a log of his  _crystals_  in another, logs of other  _crystals_  appear on a third screen. Why is he handling this information? A fourth screen is running over codes you recognize since you grew up looking at them. The fifth screen is an access log where details can be input manually, but only doctors are allowed such action… is Seven?

“You are back early,” he says behind you but you don’t give him a chance to react, you greet him with your body pushing his to the ground.

“You, you are a traitor,” you point your gun to his forehead, your body straddles him.

The golden eyes of your partner stare back at you, he doesn’t even flinch because he knows you won’t do it, your finger trembles on the trigger.

“Go ahead shoot me, kill me here and end it all but I know you are the same as me… you are a _Demon_.”

You know it, the truth of his words hurt because it’s not supposed to be like this, you are the daughter of the scientists behind the newest  _purifier’s_  formula. The truth will taint not only your reputation but your parent’s too.

“Seven, whose  _crystals_  were you messing with?” You ask ignoring his comment.

He grabs your wrist and you flinch, “one of them was yours, that’s why the alarm hasn’t gone on, I know they are increasing your dose almost weekly because your body refuses the  _purifier_ , they are going to kill you.”

Your eyebrows furrowed and you realize he is telling the truth once more if your  _crystal_  were to be working correctly other _Angels_ would be showing up at your current location.

“Come with me if you want to know the truth, I will tell you why I am messing with the  _crystals_  and I know you will understand,” he takes the gun away, “I am not going to hurt him, I want to save him.”

“Seven, you are kidding right?”

“I’m not, aren’t you tired of it? Of pretending you are okay with them controlling you? I know you, I know your head is filled with questions, questions they will never answer. I am giving you a chance to get those answers, please, come with me when our shift is over, you will understand, listen,” he holds your hand, “you can be free.”

You exit Heaven’s Gates past midnight when your shift is supposed to be over, Seven drives the car that takes you to his original destination. You are still hesitating but he is right, in so many things that it makes you mad. You know the dose increase will only have you met an early death, it is the destiny of the _Demons_ anyways.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Scepter and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is an update to that AU I started back in August (finally)

 

 

 

He runs.

All the muscles in his body are sore, his lungs are burning and he is struggling to catch a breath.  A small hand just like his pulls him. It’s dark and raining, the sounds of his feet crashing against the puddles are loud as though the whole world is aware of them.

“Run, don’t stop running!” The voice of a woman plays in his mind – it’s a warning and a plea.

The hand tugs on his, it’s warm, familiar and he holds it like it’s his lifeline. The empty, wet road turns into an alley and he can see the boy in front of him, but all he can see is red hair and the soft fingers wrapping his.

“We are close,” the boy tells him and he believes the boy, blindly believes the soft voice, because it weaves something inside him – hope and desperation all at the same time. He believes because deep inside his small body he knows the voice, the boy, could never betray him.

“Don’t look back, it’s going to be okay, Sa…” The boy never finishes the sentence, a big hand snatches him and he loses the smaller grip. He is scared, crying, screaming… but what is it that he screams? A name he can never remember.

“…it’s going to be okay…”

What a big lie.

His eyes open and he feels the sweat on his forehead, hair sticking to his skin. He sits up and looks for the blue neon numbers of the clock on the nightstand –11:13 p.m.

His feet meet the cold tile as he makes his way to the kitchen, to the fridge. He retrieves one of the crystal bottles and drinks the liquid. His throat burns and the sweet cold substance courses through him. Tiny shocks prick his insides, his mind is a hazy cloud for a second but three blinks later he is back to normal.

His gaze lingers over the tag of the container and he reads the name of the doctors. But his mind doesn’t go for their faces, no, his mind plays one of those little tricks it likes to tease him with. His mind brings an image of a girl. You. In reality, he never pays attention to any of the Angels, they are just pieces on the game board to perform plays that serve a greatest desire.

The image of you earlier that day stays still in his mind, the white uniform wrapping your feminine figure. He thinks of your eyes that instant they looked into his own, they looked so lost – how weak. He wasn’t interested in you, not at all, yet he meticulously inspected you during the ride to C&R the back of your neck, your ears, the way some strands of hair rebelled against your perfect ponytail attempt.

He has heard rumors about you – a disgrace to the name of your family; constant check-ups and dosage increases because your body refuses to be tamed by the purifier. As soon as he looked into your eyes he understood, he knew the rumors were true… that sick spark in them, a glint of light that becomes bothersome the longer he thinks about it, making his jaw clench. A sudden sting in his wrists makes him shut the door of the fridge and violently throw the empty bottle into the sink. He walks away because there is a warmth growing in his chest and he refuses such useless feeling to remain. He washes it over with thoughts of the next busy day, of the things he is to do to please the only person who knows and understands him – the blonde woman who reigns over his life, the person who in the end was the one to saved him and the one who will never betray him.

Frustration from the earlier nightmare still lingers in the back of his mind when he lays on the bed. Cool sheets touch the skin of his back… or is it something, someone else? He closes his eyes, mentally chanting his promises to Heaven’s Gates…  _to serve, to give, to sacrifice, to eradicate any thought and feeling that might derail him from his divine purpose._ He is the symbol of the miraculous benefits of salvation, this is why he was born, this is the reason why divinity itself snatched him from the life he was born into. He was taught to not yearn for a past and possibilities, this was it. He was The Scepter and no one else could do what he was able to. In reality, trying to go back is painful – everything he believes in becomes a sharp knife that cuts through the thoughts of any possibilities, slices the memories of the small hand and the voice calling for him; it hurts, and he feels alone and abandoned with no hope.

It’s a lie. Because now he belongs, now he is not scared, now he is powerful, now he is the one who chases and snatches, now he is like a god that destroys and rebuilds.

He is convinced, his single goal engraved in every cell of his being –nothing… no one is going to make him break his own promise.

“No more…” he whispers.

  
~~~

  
The building is on the outskirts of the city. Of course, what would you expect? This is the headquarters of the constant threat to your world, your set up world. Your insides turn into knots the moment Seven gets out of the car and runs around to open your door. You swallow and follow him inside, the red-head is relaxed –you could even say he seems excited.

The moment you walk in all your training screams at you to run when you see another boy and a girl leaning against the wall. The boy is pressing a cloth against his wrist and the girl is brushing his hair.

It’s not until you reach for your belt that the two realizations hit you – one, you don’t have your gun. Two, you are wearing your uniform. You can feel the tension building up, the stares filled with hate and disgust.

“Don’t worry,” Seven tells you glancing back at you.

You reach the end of the room where a double door suddenly opens. A brown-haired man looks at Seven and then you. “You’re late.”

“Yeah, well, sorry. If you haven’t noticed I got me a hot date.” Seven laughs walking into the room.

“Quit shitting around.” The man tells him and Seven turns around scratching his cheek.

“Fine, fine. This is MC, the girl I talked about before. MC, this is Vanderwood, my other faithful partner. Not as cute, though.” He says winking at you.

A vein pops on Vanderwood’s forehead but he sighs and nods at you. You do the same, still wary of the situation and the place that… shit, you voluntarily put yourself in.  _What if it’s a trap? You’re their daughter, after all. What if this is a trap to get your parents?… to threaten them? … to threaten Heaven’s Gates?_

It hurts to realize how useless this plan would be – your parents would never stop their work, their careers, for a failure of a daughter like you.

“Relax,” Seven declares noticing Vanderwood’s eyes following you when you move closer to him, “we can trust her.”

“Why is that?” You ask, “why is it that you trust me enough to bring me here? I can walk out, I can have them here in less than 10 minutes… I can,” you walk closer to the red-haired who sits on the edge of a desk, “Seven, this is your last chance. Tell me this is not what you have really been doing. Tell me this is a mistake and I’ll leave this place and forget this ever happened.”

“You can, yeah you can… but, MC, you won’t. You won’t because you’re tired of all the shit they’ve been doing to you your whole life. You’re tired of being who they want you to be. You’re tired of them thinking for you as if you were stupid. I know you, I’ve spent enough time with you to understand you. MC, I do because I feel the same and I trust you because of this. I need your help, we need your help.”

“My help? What are you..?”

“I told you I was gonna give you answers and I will. But I think you should see what we are all about and then make your choice.”

You nod, at that moment not knowing if you’re sure of your decision but Seven is serious about this, that much you know and feel.

Both Seven and Vanderwood take you to another room, computers and crystal recipients fill the space. The place is designed to tweak with the crystals belonging to people infiltrated in Heaven’s Gates and society. You are aware your partner is a genius capable of that and much more.

The major goal of the Demons was to survive – the cruelty behind the purifier was ending them one by one. Demons were the perfect specimens to test new formulas on, new ways to control emotions and the different personalities of those who weren’t controlled by the salvation’s formula. It was hard to be reminded that what your parents did wasn’t because of a noble cause but for power and control. You yourself had arrested Demons and taken them to custody… you had taken them to meet their end.

“This will never stop, you know that?” You say looking around the room.

“Oh, we know that, we know who was to come down in order to do so.”

You raise an eyebrow, “and how is it that I can help? You know I’m just like you, I’m not special, Seven.”

“Ah, but you are… you have access to what we don’t.”

“That’s not true… you know where I stand.”

“I know, I know why you’re standing there… but,” the red-haired hacker walks up to you and holds your hand up, pressing his thumb where your crystal lies, “I can change that. I can help you stand where we need you to… I can make you the perfect soldier, the perfect Angel, immaculate results, I can make your parents feel proud.”

His words sting and surprise you all at the same time… The perfect Angel…

“You want me to lie to my parents?… Betray them?”

“I want you to do what you want to do, leaving and telling where we are or fighting or escaping this hellhole they call heaven… do what you must, do what your heart wants to. I’m asking for your help, MC, this is not an order.”

His tone is irritated but you can read the plea in his eyes… the same plea you have for yourself every time you look in the mirror. A plea to just end it all, end the fake life you have to deal with every damn day.

He releases your hand, “if you decide to help us, the miss here will have to run a little procedure on you.” He removes his bracelet and shows you the scar running across the one he got when he was born.

You look back at Vanderwood and he stares blankly at you. You can’t read any emotion in his gaze and that makes you concerned…  _how does a man like this survive in a world like the one you live in?_  You know he doesn’t trust you… hell, who would?

“That pompous son of a bitch,” a voice echoes as the doors of the room fly open, “just because he is the next in line… that silver spoon…” The man owning shiny white locks stops abruptly.

“Zen, meet MC.”

He narrows his eyes and walks closer to you. “You… why is a literal angel here?” He winks at you.

“She is Seven’s friend.” Vanderwood replies.

“Ah ah, I see, this is the girl… you know what? I think I’ve seen you before. But it’s nice to finally meet you personally.”

“Hyun Ryu, better know as Zen, musical actor, 23. I know who you are.” You say making a small bow.

“That’s me.” He smiles. “I assume you’re here because you’ve agreed on helping us?”

“She hasn’t given us an answer.” Seven says with a giggle.

“You brought someone here without knowing if they were going to help?” Zen asks a bit annoyed, “I’m sorry, MC, but you understand our situation.”

“He’s an idiot, what did you expect?” Vanderwood adds.

“Harsh words, both of you.” Seven pouts.

The three of them start arguing but your mind is running, flying even. You’re trying to make up your mind as you stare at one of the blinking crystals. “He’s not an idiot.” You whisper sure they’re not listening.

“He’s not an idiot,” you say louder and they turn to you, “Seven isn’t an idiot, I will do it… I will help you.” You remove your watch and extend your hand out to Vanderwood, “I don’t trust you either but here is the first step.”

Seven and Zen smile at each other and Vanderwood smirks.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this AU!

**Author's Note:**

> As always I appreciate you guys for reading!!  
> Let me know what you think and if you have any questions don't hesitate and shoot me a message! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come to say hi! rossyele (tumblr)


End file.
